World of Fantasy
by zoeldwina
Summary: El mundo perece en un último lamento de humanidad. No hay paz, no hay fe, sólo existen dos infiernos ¿A cuál quieres entrar? Croosover: BLEACH, Fairy Tail y NARUTO.


**World of Fantasy**

"_Durante miles de años los seres humanos hemos podido disfrutar del mejor regalo que los dioses dieran jamás a un ser vivo: la brisa, el viento, el hermano Sol y la hermana Luna, campos y praderas donde ver crecer a nuestros hijos, amaneceres bañados con el perfume que estornudan las flores en primavera, puestas de sol decoradas con los sueños aún por conseguir y, aunque parezca mentira, inteligencia. Pero el hombre blanco despreció aquel tesoro, y a medida que la vida le sonreía, él le contestaba dando patadas al destino._

_Si alguien lee esta carta, no olvide que el fin de esta civilización se debió al egoísmo, codicia e incultura de la raza humana. Los hombres ya no somos mamíferos, el ser humano no se convirtió en depredador; la raza humana somos simplemente un virus, mataba, crecía y se multiplicaba._

_Por eso nos extinguimos, por eso las aguas se tragaron nuestra civilización: la verdadera Atlántida éramos nosotros. Y por eso dejo escrita esta nota, para formas de vida inteligente venideras._

_CUANDO LOS HOMBRES ESCUPEN AL SUELO, SE ESCUPEN A SÍ MISMOS."_

_(Atlantia, Mago de Öz)_

* * *

**Capítulo primero: La Atlantia**

10/06/3860

Ya nada existía.

Ni planta, ni árbol, ni un pájaro o un perro.

Nada.

Este era un mundo acabado por la polución, la ambición, acribillado por las mentiras y la codicia, agotado hasta las entrañas por el poder y la necesidad del cambio, de la reforma, el progreso de una época mejor, de una sociedad mejor, de un ser humano mejor.

Este era el mundo de los caídos.

De los perdidos…

Las bocas de petróleo no dieron abasto, el cielo se ennegreció y ya no fue puro para respirar. Las fábricas crecieron, el oxígeno era el nuevo oro diáfano para explotar.

Las plantas morían, el Amazonas exhalaba su último suspiro en lluvias ácidas. Se derretían los hielos y el mar creció, el desierto del Sahara desapareció. Las corrientes ya no podían solventar los mares. Se mezclaba el frío, el calor, murieron peces, murieron ballenas, ¡se extinguieron los delfines y los calamares! Y los misterios del mar ya sólo eran del mar.

No había nada para proteger.

El cielo se enfureció y mandó huracanes y torbellinos. Pero el humano era un virus que supo sobrevivir, se vengaron contra el mar y echaron hasta asfixiarlo porquerías de su imperio. El mar ya no era azul, turquesa, verde o calipso ¡o rojo! No… el mar era negro, tan negro como sus almas podridas.

El cielo lloró ácido.

Y ahora estaba el oro azul.

La tierra despertó y reclamó con temblores, protestó con sismos y se paralizó en terremotos.

Y el humano no le respondía.

Su último clamor fueron los volcanes que explotaron con rencor. Sus lenguas de fuego lamieron las ciudades. Logró hacerles daño pero no era suficiente. Los humanos entraron en sus corazones y volcaron venenos y bacterias que lo detuvieron para siempre.

Nunca más hubo terremotos ni tsunamis.

El planeta se enfrió, no había más calor.

Fue el momento cuando el ser humano bajó a las tierras impenetrables del averno en busca del calor perdido.

Y encontraron… la energía de Gaia.

Se impulsaron sobre ella y la absorbieron como sanguijuelas. Si lo que antaño fue el carbón y el petróleo, ahora era esta nueva energía. Se obsesionaron con ella y descubrieron que esta era algo más que una energía, aquella tenía vida propia. No era de fósiles y de vida orgánica ya extinta. No, era una energía que vivía y fluía como la sangre en las venas. Era la energía que aún hacía vivir al moribundo planeta.

Parecía infinita, parecía que por fin los humanos se iban a saciar de su hambre de poder.

Pero no, aquellos nunca se saciaban.

La energía de Gaia perdía su equilibrio y se ocasionaron los primeros síntomas del descontrol. Los humanos parecían contentos de su hallazgo y no se habían percatado de que una fuerza desconocida entraba en sus cuerpos y propagaba como una silenciosa muerte las mutaciones y las protuberancias totalmente desconocidas para aquellos que se creían dioses.

Comenzó la desesperación.

No había cura para ello y parecía contagiosa. Pensaron que las empresas Oxhingine y Aero habían fallado en la producción de oxígeno. Sin embargo, las investigaciones no dieron ningún resultado factible. Pensaron en Aqua Store, en Hydrolife y en Water Co., y las tres compañías presentaron cargos de blasfemias en contra del Estado.

Ni el aire ni el agua eran los culpables.

Frederick Wesker, un prestigioso científico descubridor de la energía de Gaia, sospechaba el problema pero no podía demostrar sus dudas y crear el pánico general. Ideó un programa de emergencia que consistió en elevar las ciudades de la tierra, hacer un paraíso fuera de esa nueva Gran Peste. Creó los primeros imanes gravitatorios que ejercían como núcleos pequeños de gravedad que flotarían independientemente de la del planeta. En las nuevas ciudades Nube, como se les llamó, se soltaría el oxígeno a libertad, sin la necesidad de los tubos personales que se utilizaban desde que el aire del planeta se tornó nocivo. Y pondrían químicos para que los cielos de las Nubes fuesen azules otra vez, inventando lluvia y nieve artificial, hasta pondría animales robóticos y plantas sintéticas. Las Nubes serían ciudades autónomas de las de la superficie y nadie entraría en ellas sin autorización previa por el simple mero hecho de que las Nubes tendrían campos magnéticos que repelerían a los intrusos y a los pocos intentos de la naturaleza por sobrevivir.

Al Estado le encantó la propuesta.

Pronto los nuevos ricos se sumaron a las Nubes y las ciudades terrestres sólo fueron pobladas por los pobres, los huérfanos, los enfermos y los mutantes.Y mientras más se aumentaba la brecha de discriminación, aumentaba también la adaptación del mismo humano.

Evolucionaron dos razas.

La primera era los nublianos, seres humanos que vivían en su propio mundo de Nubes. Ellos tenían la tecnología a su favor, eran perfectos, incapaces de mostrar un sentimiento de tristeza o pesar. Sólo conocían su Nube y ninguna cosa más. En ellos no existía el amor, los sentimientos, ni la fe, sólo importaba aumentar los ingresos y tener lo último en entretención y modernidad, no importaba más. Los núcleos familiares los unía el apellido y el emprendimiento, el afecto había sido abolido hace mucho al punto de desaparecer el sexo y el contacto fraterno. Si alguien moría (Suceso extraño) era sacado en secreto de la familia y era echado por un conducto especial hacia el exterior para que así la tristeza no rondase. No existía el crimen, cada nubliano poseía un chip que indicaba qué hacía y dónde iba. Si se cometía un delito este era ejecutado o exiliado, iba a depender del grado del crimen. No había nadie quien no tuviese un órgano artificial y poseían robots para las tareas más mundanas como limpiar, cocinar, y criar a los críos. Si una familia quería un descendiente, sacaban un óvulo de la madre y un espermatozoide del padre y lo dejaban en incubadoras especiales hasta que pasasen los nueve meses. En el proceso, los padres señalaban sus gustos físicos y psíquicos para con el niño o niña. El Estado fiscalizaba y administraba cada Nube omnipotentemente. No había nada que el Estado no supiese y nadie quien se opusiese a esa utopía y quien lo hiciese, se consideraba traidor y era desterrado en secreto.

Y la segunda fueron los atlantes, seres perdidos que lograron sobrevivir de las enfermedades y de la podredumbre, seres que se adaptaron a su deformidad y lograron unirse en tribus y castas. Sus organismos evolucionaron a tal punto que podían respirar el aire sin necesidad de los tubos de oxígeno y de beber las aguas contaminadas sin purificarlas con químicos. En ellos lideraba el más fuerte física y psicológicamente, pues en aquel ambiente, era muy fácil sucumbir por el hambre y el frío a la locura y la psicosis, y por sobre todo, al canibalismo. Ellos nunca habían visitado una Nube. Sus hogares eran las ciudades olvidadas, las ruinas de un progreso olvidado en donde podían soportar con menos dolor el sol, la lluvia y las criaturas que también habían logrado sobrevivir. Pudieron cultivar unas semillas y, posiblemente, cultivar unos de los pocos árboles naturales de todo el planeta. Aquel era un manzano y lo consideraban un dios. Se habían hecho con un animal y lo domesticaron; era una bestia peluda de grandes orejas y de rechonchas patas negras, rica en carne y lana, muy pocos atlantes poseían alguno y era muy común que se robasen entre sí. En aquellas condiciones, muchos partos ocurrían y sólo un puñado sobrevivía, ni hablar de los niños que podían crecer sanos. El vínculo de la soledad y el abandono los unía y desunía a la vez, compartiendo o no compartiendo la sangre en las venas. Y los atlantes eran los únicos hombres que aún conservaban sentimientos para vivir… sonreían, lloraban, se abrazaban, se amaban, sentían las pocas emociones que los nublianos se habían encargado de borrar. A pesar de las desfavorables condiciones, los atlantes habían logrado sobrevivir.

Ambos, atlantes y nublianos, eran seres que compartían un pasado y que los disolvía el futuro… seres que ya no poseían una esperanza. El hoy era la vida, el ayer un adiós y el futuro un jamás.

Los humanos habían segregado lo poco y nada de humanidad que ostentaban.

Tú, quien lees esta historia, quien sabrá mi relato…

Te pido… te pido que…

No, ya sabrás qué es lo que debes hacer cuando debas hacerlo.

Mi vida es irrevocable pero en ti aún hay esperanza.

Por favor, no la destruyas como lo hicimos nosotros.

**_Diario de Elisa Wesker_**

**_Apuntes_**

* * *

Había sido decisivo.

En el momento en que tomó en sus manos ese diario marcó su vida para siempre. Lo sabía, ya no había marcha atrás. Alzó sus manos sobre su cabeza y se arrodilló obediente ante las amenazadoras armas de los robots de policía.

-Deja ese artefacto en el piso

Sus voces eran metálicas, sin vida, un roce continuo del metal y el frío.

Bajó lentamente el diario. Sabía que lo observaban con sus ojillos azulinos.

En aquel momento pensó en escapar pero el miedo se había apoderado de sus sentidos. Por primera vez en su vida sentía el miedo y no era una emoción agradable. Debía seguir en su juego hasta que...

-¿Kurosaki?

Los robots dejaron de apuntarlo por un segundo y enfocaron al recién llegado que no había cambiado en nada su calmada faz.

Era su momento.

Pateó a los robots más cercanos y tomó el diario de uno, se abalanzó hacia la salida y corrió con todo lo que le daban las piernas.

Pronto las alarmas se dejaron notar y una voz fémina y neutra hablaba desde todas las direcciones: _"Atención a todos los presentes, el sospechoso de desertor, Ichigo Kurosaki, escapa de nuestras instalaciones. Se les ruega a todos atraparlo como sea." _

La voz pronunciaba mil veces esas palabras y una chirriante alarma lo obligo a estar más en guardia. Sus oídos palpitaban por el ensordecedor sonido.

Ichigo dobló en un pasillo y vio a un par de científicos que le miraron con una mezcla de miedo e indiferencia. Alegrado por jamás haberse interferido artificialmente su cuerpo, los apartó a empujones sin que estos notasen en gran medida lo que sucedía hasta muchos minutos después.

No obstante, no todo el personal del edificio se había despojado de sus instintos primitivos...

Muchos comenzaron a dispararle con pistolas láser y atraparlo con máquinas de tecnología exquisita. Los robots de seguridad no se hicieron esperar y en cosa de segundos su huída se volvía imposible...

Ichigo siguió pateando y pegando a diestra siniestra, su cuerpo era de naturaleza bastante fuerte y ágil y pudo apartar a varios sólo con su fuerza bruta y peso. Pero estos artificiales seres se levantaban y pronto proseguían con su persecución.

A pocos metros pudo deslumbrar la salida: unas puertas de vidrio que se habrían con sólo la presencia humana y robótica. Corrió con todo lo que pudo y puede que por eso no se percató de una mucosidad que se había pegado a su pierna. Se arremetió en contra las puertas que se rompieron en mil pedazos y cayó de pleno en la calle.

Estaba libre pero no a salvo.

Siguió corriendo como un ciego entre las calles, empujando a todo ente que se le cruzase. Y en un callejón, se cobijó en la oscuridad y respiró grandes bocanadas de aire. Sabía que lo buscaban, sabía que dentro de la de Nube no estaría a salvo. Se quitó los implementos que lo delataban como científico y se puso los andrajos que sobresalían en un conteiner de basura. Comprendía que luciendo como un vagabundo no iba a ayudar gran parte a su huida pero quienes se habían visto fuera de sus fortunas o quienes empezaban desde el escalón más bajo como nubliano comenzaban a familiarizarse como uno con los ropajes que llevaba puesto.

Y deseó con todas sus fuerzas parecer un nubliano de baja categoría.

Se internó en las calles, furibundo. Iba rápido, sin mirar a nadie. Y el disfraz parecía surtir su efecto: aún con las alarmas y los autos policiales, no parecía que nadie lo reconocía, inclusive, pasaban a su lado sin siquiera mirarlo. No pudo evitar sonreír para sus adentros, extrañado totalmente por esa sensación de alivio tan ajena a un nubliano.

Se metía en las muchedumbres, la verdad es que no tenía un camino concreto. No podía volver a casa, tampoco podía pedirles ayuda a sus amigos. En resumidas cuentas, no tenía a nadie quién lo ayudase. Y ensombrecido por esto, no se percató de la figura con que chocó y que por su fuerza, esta cayó al suelo. El gentío a su alrededor no pareció percatarse del hecho y antes que la afectada fuese molida a pasos, él la levantó y la abrazó en contra de su regazo y la sacó a rastras.

La chica no se hizo esperar y sacó su boca del regazo para gritar pero él la estrechó aún más, ahogando su grito y sus intentos de escaparse. Y en una calle menos concurrida la soltó. La pobre respiró grandes bocanadas de aire y se llevó una mano al corazón. Por el sonido de su respiración, dedujo él que ella tendría implantes en el corazón pero eran demasiados exquisitos como para vislumbrarse totalmente con ese detalle. Un poco más repuesta, la chica lo enfrentó con la mirada. Ichigo había esperado en ella una mezcla de indiferencia e ira o miedo y más rabia. Pero no, ella estaba tranquila y un poco triste. Le tocó el rostro y de a poco reconoció a su benefactor.

-Kurosaki… -Logró murmurar ella- Aquí no estás seguro, te buscan y… ¡CUIDADO!

Sin comprender por qué, Ichigo fue empujado y estampado en la pared. Y sólo adolorido, pudo ver la mucosidad que ahora estaba apoderándose de su pecho. Tironeó como pudo con ella y, sin embargo, a medida que más tiraban, más se adhería a su piel. Ya estaba llegando a su cuello y vio por fin la desesperación en la mujer. Esta juntó sus manos y pronunció algo inatendible. Una luz anaranjada lo envolvió justo en el momento en que era cubierto totalmente por la mucosidad.

Una alarma sonó frenéticamente.

Ichigo sentía perder la conciencia pero la luz lo reconfortó. Cuando los policías robot llegaron, la luz le había quitado toda la mucosidad de prisión y estaba agotadísimo, muy cansado. Los robots los apresaron a ambos pero se los llevaron a lugares distintos. Ichigo desconocía dónde pudieron haberse llevado a su amiga pero sabía perfectamente dónde lo iban a llevar a él: al Garete o, mejor dicho, el lugar donde los nublianos se deshacen de los traidores y de la gente inservible.

El Garete era una boca directa de la Nube hacia el exterior y era el peor castigo que a un nubliano se le podía dar. Era el pasaje directo al destierro y nadie había regresado una vez que llegaba a él.

Ichigo no estaba amordazado y tenía ningún impedimento para escapar; estaba escoltado por dos robots policía y un androide de aspecto frío. Y claro, le habían inyectado un tranquilizador que lo dejaban a la merced de sus captores. Para cuando llegaron al Garete, el androide se pronunció:

-Mi nombre AK78ALFA. Para tu información, este procedimiento de seguridad se está grabando en material de sonido y audiovisual y, además, emitiendo en la Gran Plaza. Cualquier cosa que quieras decirle a tu familia este será el momento y no habrá ninguno más. Piensa bien en tus palabras, Ichigo Kurosaki

Ichigo cerró fuertemente sus ojos. Un nubliano jamás extrañaba a su familia y puede que la suya no extrañaría su ausencia. De ahora en adelante iba a ser reconocido como traidor y sería bueno que sus pequeñas hermanas, Yuzu y Karin, no lo recordasen. Lo más probable es que nadie mirase el gran televisor que en la Gran Plaza se exponía y, por eso mismo, pasasen por alto su fallido escape.

Pero en cambio, a pesar del dolor que indicaba despedirse de su vida, gritó:

-¡Mi nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki, científico del área J8 de Investigación y Progreso! ¡Nadie, absolutamente nadie sabe de los secretos que allí se ocultan! ¡Pero yo descubrí algunos y ahora estoy en esta situación…! ¡Seré desterrado y humillado antes ustedes por saber la _Verdad_! –Hizo una pausa- ¡Pronto toda esa comodidad desaparecerá y ni siquiera sus Nubes podrán salvarlos del infierno que se acerca! Aun podemos hacer algo… AUN PODEMOS SALVARNOS…

Y antes que dijese más, el androide le dio un fuerte golpe en el pescuezo. Los robots le pusieron un antiguo tubo de oxígeno y lo tiraron al Garete por rumbo desconocido. Como seres de máquina no le interesaba lo que iba a pasarle a aquel humano loco y desahuciado ni a los otros que tenían que servirles. Habían cumplido con su cometido y tenían que volver a Central para traspasar sus memorias a Seguridad.

Y en silencio abandonaron el Garete.

Por eso no se dieron cuenta de una silueta que se escabulló por las instalaciones.

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

¡Por fin llegó el día! Ya me dolía la barriga de tanto comer piedras

Al menos tu estómago puede digerirlo. Ah… he pasado toda esta semana sólo tomando agua y me cuesta creer que ahora te acompañe

¡Pffff! -resopló- al menos podrás comer algo de pan ¡Esos nublianos tienen exquisita comida…! Como me hubiese gustado…

-¡Cállate! ¡Me tienes hastiado!

-Naruto… eres demasiado marica con esto

-Y tú, Natsu, un imbécil que…

Callaron.

Delante de ellos se hallaba un hombre de pelo cobrizo cubierto de harapos. En su espalda poseía un enorme tubo que se unía por otro más pequeño a un bozal en la boca. El viento agitaba su ropa y, dado sus rasgos, no parecía famélico ni en un estado desastroso como el de ellos.

Iban a inspeccionarlo más, no obstante, unos sonidos a lo alto lo hicieron apartarse y dirigirse a lo que realmente habían venido.

Estaban bajo una Nube, exactamente, bajo una cópula gigante transparente en donde no se podía ver nada en su interior. Había un pequeño círculo que se había abierto dejando a entrever a una mujer de cabello largo y azul oscuro, sus ojos blancos se podían contemplar aún con el tubo de oxígeno que ocupaba. Ella tiró una soga y de a poco bajó una caja plástica con bolsas de diversos tamaños, luego bajó otra y una tercera para tirar, también, su cuerda. Luego, esperó.

Natsu y Naruto se acercaron a las cajas como si fuesen un tesoro. Agarraron la cuerda y la utilizaron de tal manera que pudieron acomodarse las tres cajas para llevárselas pero cuando justo iban a partir, la mujer de a lo alto les señaló su descubrimiento de hacía unos momentos.

Miraron dónde les apuntaba y comprendieron lo que ella quería decir. Se ajustaron como pudieron lo que les quedaba de cuerda y se lo amarraron a la cintura para transportar al infeliz que aún no despertaba. Echaron una última mirada a su benefactora que se despidió con una mano y emprendieron la larga marcha hacia su hogar.

Natsu y Naruto eran atlantes.

El primero era atlante de nacimiento y Atlantia era de sus dominios. Risueño y alocado, era un veinteañero que no medía demasiado las consecuencias de sus actos. No le inquietaba su condición de mutante y hasta le gustaba que su piel se pudiese petrificar sólo cuando él quisiese, como también, de poder encender su cuerpo y de comer aire explosivo. Era bastante infantil y ya adornaba en su boca una sonrisa de triunfo.

En cuanto, Naruto, no era un atlante de nacimiento. Lo único que se sabía de él que desde crío lo encontraron merodeando una de las Nubes y que, satisfactoriamente, su organismo se había habituado a esas precarias condiciones. Era un poco más maduro que Natsu pero eso no quitaba que fuese despistado para muchas otras cosas más que su amigo. Simpático, alegre, servicial. Sólo podía comer la comida que extraían de esta manera de los nublianos. No presentaba grandes rasgos de mutación y sentía aversión total con los nublianos.

Ambos eran una gran dupla y cada vez que la luna se comportaba llena, emprendían el camino siguiente a buscar su motín nubliano.

El sol ya daba muestras de hostilidad. Caminaban sobre un desierto de arena roja y un cielo amarillento pronto les trajo el asfixiante calor. Es por eso que ambos preferían viajar de noche pero debido al extraño que arrastraban y que la comida no aguantaba la temperatura que alcanzaba en su plenitud, tuvieron que emprender rápido la marcha corriendo.

-Esa mujer nunca deja de mirarte

Naruto no cogió el cebo, lo que menos le importaba era las chicas nublianas.

-No me interesa –Le espetó-. Tú sabes quién me importa a pesar que…

-Ya, ya –Natsu le palmeó el hombro-, el destino siempre puede decir otra cosa

Y le sonrió.

No hablaron más, prefirieron ir más rápido.

Eran rápidos y antes del medio día llegaron a su tribu. Esta estaba situada bajo la protección de una caverna montañosa con innumerables túneles que se perdían dentro de la montaña. No era una tribu muy grande pero habían logrado subsistir bien, hasta incluso, poseían uno de los pocos árboles que crecía radiante en el planeta.

Quien les recibió fue una mujer de cabello rosado y de verde mirada. En sus ojos se podían ver dos grandes ojeras y unas incipientes arrugas ya adornaban su rostro. Parecía más vieja de lo que era y sus manos negras dejaban mostrar la mutación que de a poco fue oscureciendo su blanca piel.

Cuando Naruto la vio, desvió su vista, sonrojado.

La mujer los miró a ambos y con un silencioso gesto con la cabeza arrastró una de las cajas hacia el interior.

-Parece que de nuevo salieron a buscar comida…

Natsu había ensombrecido su mirada y asintió, pensativo.

Al menos, ya hemos llegado con algo

Tomaron los dos las cajas que quedaban y se internaron en su hogar. Agachados traspasaron las cajas ante los ojos vivaces de niños hambrientos y otros famélicos y enfermos que el hambre los dejaba estancados donde estaban.

Una mujer rubia y trasnochada trataba a un hombre moreno a la luz de las antorchas en una cámara de los túneles. La luz a penas le iluminaba el lugar y trabajaba con mucho cuidado en los ojos de su paciente.

-¿Podrá ver? –Naruto se acercó, triste-

-Es difícil –La rubia fue negando con la cabeza-. La mutación ha infectado gran parte de su sistema visual y lo más -probable que avance a lo largo de su cuerpo como cáncer

-¿Qué es un cáncer?

-Una enfermedad muy, muy mala. Peor que su ceguera

Naruto no preguntó más y sintió un abrazo de su amigo.

-Esto Sakura no lo podrá aguantar… -Susurró Naruto-

-Sasuke es fuerte y Sakura también –Natsu apretó el abrazo-. Deja un poco esto ¿Vale?

Naruto asintió y se llevó las cajas hacia otra cámara.

Natsu se quedó con la mujer rubia y se acercó a ella con vivo interés de lo que hacía.

-¿Por qué la amará? –Soltó ella en un suspiro-

-Acaso… ¿Sientes algo por él? –Le contestó él, incómodo-

-No. Pero le tengo aprecio

-Pues… -Natsu arrastró sus palabras con molestia-. Es idiota y el amor es de idiotas

-Y tú un gran imbécil por decir eso

-La quiere, eso es todo, Lucy

-Supongo que hay cosas que nunca podré entender

-Ahora Natsu abrazaba a Lucy.

-No te preocupes de eso –Le susurró-

-Soy nubliana ¿Lo recuerdas? Yo… no pedí eso

-Pero estás con nosotros

-Yo… por favor, déjame sola. Tengo trabajo que hacer

Natsu estaba a pronto de irse pero se detuvo unos pasos de la rubia.

Hemos traído un nubliano. No hemos tenido otra opción y… me gustaría que lo vieses.

La dejó sola.

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

Ichigo despertó sobresaltado. No sabía dónde estaba y su ropa estaba hecha a jirones y llena de una arena rojiza. Sus pupilas de a poco se acostumbraban a la penumbra y sentía una pesada carga en su espalda.

Por un momento quiso pensar que estaba en su casa, en su habitación. Pero el mal olor, la humedad y la incomodidad en que estaba le quitaron cualquier esperanza. Admitió con amargura que ya no estaba dentro de su Nube y lo más probable es que haya sido lanzado hacia la tan temida y odiada Atlantia. Tanteó su boca y luego el tubo que poseía esta hasta la mochila pesada en su espalda. Posteriormente, palmeó la muralla de piedra y fue levantándose de a poco prometiéndose no quejarse más.

Comenzó a recorrer los túneles.

No veía a nadie y se sentía cada vez más perdido. Cuando no pudo más, se sentó sobre las rocas. A lo lejos se escuchaban unos pasos y él agudizó el oído. Pronto una luz lo encegueció y alguien le habló tras esta:

-Nubliano ¿Quién eres?

Ichigo tardó en contestar.

-¿Dónde estoy? –Fue todo lo que dijo-

La voz que resultó femenina suspiró.

Estás dentro de unos túneles de una montaña que asombrosamente sigue siendo húmeda. Estamos a doce kilómetros de lo que es tu Nube y, aunque no lo creas, estás a salvo

-¿Cómo sabes que soy…?

Lo sé, simplemente –Ella bajó la antorcha y dejó que él viese su rostro-. Soy Lucy y yo también provengo del lugar en donde nos creíamos dioses hasta caer como ángeles perdidos en este infierno llamado Atlantia. Con el tiempo te acostumbrarás y, si eres fuerte, sobrevivirás

Por alguna razón, Lucy le trajo mucha confianza.

-Gracias –Fue lo único que pudo decir-

La mujer dio media vuelta y, satisfecha, le indicó con gesto de que la siguiera.

Hasta el momento, no había nada que peligrara su vida y, milagrosamente, estaba vivo. Apretó con alegría el diario que lo había sumido a este nuevo mundo y deseó, desde el fondo de su corazón, que donde fuera que fuera a parar ella, no la ejecutasen por su causa.

"Inoue..." Susurró.


End file.
